Medusa (Fire Emblem)
Medusa is a spectral demon spirit with horrendous magic and a recurring minor character in the Fire Emblem fantasy RPG videogame franchise, despite of her being a enemy-type magic spell in the game Fire Emblem Gaiden and its reboot Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. This creature is a ghastly floating disembodied head of a seemingly beautiful woman with light slate-blue colored skin, fangs, glowing eyes, and snakes for hair. Medusa herself is her own namesake mid-range spell capable of instantaneously magically dropping the target's HP down to 1 after being cast upon her prey. If Medusa targets a unit already that weak, she can crush her enemies' health with her sorcerous powers in a blinding flash upon death. In the past, the witch Nuibaba was once a pretty young girl who lived happily with the man she loved. However, one night she was attacked by bandits who left a hideous wound upon her once beatific face, causing her would-be husband to began avoiding Nuibaba in favor of her younger sister. Growing tired of her presence, the man and the younger sister both selfishly lured Nuibaba deep into the woods and pushed her off a cliff. As Nuibaba lay dying, Medusa emerged out of nowhere and came before her as a ghastly apparition, attracted to the scent of death. With the promise to restore her and extend her lifespan and the gift of sortilege (foresight, divination into the future), Nuibaba agreed to form a contract with Medusa. Upon being revived, Nuibaba took revenge on her former lover and sister for their betrayal. After secluding herself to the woods, she became obsessed with power and beauty, eventually started practicing both arcanism and witchcraft, and began kidnapping numerous beautiful women from the northern Kingdom of Rigel for several years, sacrificing them to keep her longevity and youthful beauty. Tormenting the locals within her vicinity alongside traitorous Rigelian army general Jerome, she kidnapped a young girl named Tatiana, now former saint of the Duma Faithful cult group, whom not only did she plan on sacrificing to Medusa, but also was kept captive as a means to force Zeke/Camus, the righteous leader of the Sable Order of Knights from the country of Grust, into fighting for the Rigelian army alongside Jerome. This plan have made Nuibaba now "honorary" member of Duma Faithful who planned the young woman's sacrifice in the name of their dark god Duma the War Father. The future Rigelian Emperor Alm and his friends including some members of the freedom fighter organization known as The Deliverance confronted and successfully battled both Medusa and Nuibaba at Nuibaba's Abode in Fear Mountain after she created an illusionary apparition of the Zofian princess Celica as a trap upon the lie that Celica is being held prisoner at Fear Mountain, thus ending the witch's machinations as well as freeing the Rigelian holywoman Tatiana from the castle-like mansion's confines and ultimately allowing Zeke/Camus to betray Jerome for the man's crimes against Rigel. Medusa would be summoned one final time into battle at the ancient Duma Temple's cavernous Altar of Duma by the Duma Faithul's elite Arcanist Lord Gharn at behest of his fellow high priest Jedah joined by Jedah's 2 devoted daughters Marla and Hestia, and yet Medusa ultimate dies and becomes extinguished against Alm and his allies with their combined magic and skills before the heroes would approach one epic fight against the dark lord Duma in his dragon form at the heart of his Temple. Trivia *She is named after the mythical monster and her head's appearance that of the typical Gorgons of ancient Greek legends who would transform who stared directly into their eyes into stone. *It appears that Medusa is an actual entity in Fire Emblem Gaiden, as, Nuibaba, mentions it is time for her to fulfill her contract with her when engaged in combat. The introduction to the map towards her Abode at Fear Mountain in the game and later its remake also states that she sold her own soul in exchange of the spell that is said to be the darkest of sortilege. Category:Female Category:Demon Category:Paranormal Category:Noncorporeal Category:Magic Category:Deal Makers Category:Fire Emblem Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Monsters Category:Collector of Souls Category:Medusas/Gorgons